Love Hina: Lost
by left4dead321
Summary: After a fatal accident Keitaro lost his memories can they be recovered or will all his dreams die.
1. Lost Memories

It was just a normal day at the hina inns everything seemed quiet until the scream of a man erupted through the city. Earlier that day at 7:30 am.

"Man I hate cleaning the springs I don't even use it so why do I have to clean it?" Keitaro said pissed that the residents expect him to clean the springs. Keitaro passed Sarah and Su playing a game,he passed by Motoko who watched him carefully so he wouldn't do anything perverted,he passed by Naru who was reading a book,and he passed Kitsune who was passed out possibly due to the alcohol.

"Damn I passed them all and not a signal 'hello',or hi!"' Keitaro thought as he passed the kitchen.

"Hello good morning Sempai!" Shinobu said waving to Keitaro.

"Oh good morning Shinobu can you do me a favor I'm going to clean the spring can you tell the others that I'm cleaning." Keitaro asked as Shinobu blushed.

"I will Sempai!" Shinobu said as she continued cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks Shinobu I owe you one!" Keitaro said as Shinobu fantasized about kissing Keitaro.

"At least -she- said hello. Man I wish there we're a lot more people like Shinobu,". Keitaro thought as he entered the hot springs and started cleaning the area.

In the hallway 8:00 am. "Hey Motoko do you want to go to the springs with me it's better when you have a guest?" Naru asked hoping the samurai would agree since she felt sleepy.

"Sure Naru I would love to accompany you." Motoko said so she could punish the pervert if he did anything.

Motoko and Naru we're walking down the hall ready to take their dip in the springs they passed Shinobu who's mind was somewhere else then they entered the springs.

"Just a few more spots and I'll be done with this place finally Keitaro said as he moped the ground unaware of the two dangers in the area.

"So who has bigger boobs me or you?" Naru asked a very shy Motoko.

"Naru I really don't know and...I~sees Keitaro~ Pervert!" Motoko yelled as she and Naru attacked him head on sending him flying into the rocks that seemed to repelled off of the impact.

"Take that you Pervert!" Naru yelled as he went flying through the skies.

Present time 8:07 am. Keitaro was flying through the sky and it seemed he would never land.

Why do I put up with those bitches? Keitaro thought as he thought about all the things that most of the residents do to torture him.

Naru and Motoko always think I'm doing something perverted, Kitsune cheats/tricks/and sets me up all the time, Su is crazy but I can't be too mad at her,and Sarah always calls me a nerd/or loser! Keitaro thought before crashing into a building.

"Oh my god someone get this man to a hospital he needs medical attention" a civilian said not having a cell phone on him.

Someone called 911 as soon as they saw the unconscious Keitaro it didn't take long for the ambulance to get there even though it was a busy city they got there within thirty minutes and took Keitaro to the hospital.

"Who is this man?" One of the paramedics asked making sure that the young man was a live."That's Keitaro Urashima he owns the Hinata inn." The other paramedics said remembering how this man survived everything those girls threw at him.

The ambulance got to the hospital in thirty minutes and the doctors we're testing his body to see if he was physically fine.

Keitaro was walking in darkness he couldn't see anything he kept walking.

"Where am I?" Keitaro asked as people started to appear they didn't move though.

Who are those people they sorta look familiar. Keitaro thought as he walked towards the kendo looking woman.

"Wow does anybody tell you your beautiful?" Keitaro asked while blushing but didn't get a response.

It turned out that the figure was just a picture and as soon as Keitaro touched it,it blacked out.

"Uh okay weird?" Keitaro said as he walked towards a small dark skinned girl with blonde hair.

"Excuse me little girl where am~the image blacks out~ yeah should have of seen that coming!" Keitaro said as he continued to walk in the path of the images.

The next was a woman with short ash like hair and one of her eyes we're closed she had a pretty nice bust and a perfect body as well.

"Damn that might be a picture but she sure is beautiful."' Keitaro thought as the image blacked out.

Kietaro passed a lot of people a woman with long brownish almost blonde hair,another man who looked like a scientist who was holding some type of artifact, a small blonde tom boy, a woman with short brown hair who held a fan, two guys one skinny, and one that was a bit chubby, next was a old lady smaller than most people that Keitaro saw, and finally at the end there was a cute blue haired girl.

"Your a real cutie but who are you?" Keitaro asked as the whole area turned pitch black but then his vision started to clear and he woke up in the Hina hospital."Where am I now?" Keitaro asked out-loud.

Before Keitaro woke up 11:00 am."Well here's the problem he's in a coma and judging by the condition we found him he might never wake up." One of the nurses said looking at the charts.

"We should call his family and tell them the bad news." The doctor said as he picked up the phone.

The doctor was calling Keitaro's aunt to inform her of his recent situation."Hello is this Haruka Urashima?" The doctor asked his eyes shut as the nurses acted like retards.

"Yes who's calling?" Haruka asked as she smoked her cigarette.

"Well your nephew has been in a accident and he is in a comma we found him near a small crater so we we're surprised that he survived." The doctor said as Haruka started to cry.

"I'll be right there!" Haruka said before hanging up and closing her shop she had to keep calm or she might get into a accident. Haruka started her car and drove off to the hospital.

Present time 12:00 am."Where am I now?" Keitaro asked out-loud before a doctor came in.

"Ah Mr. Urashima your awake I didn't expect you to ever wake up your aunt is on her way are you okay?" The doctor asked but Keitaro shook his head at the question

."I'm sorry sir but I don't know...who am I, Where am I, How the hell did I get here?" Keitaro yelled as he scratched his head which was bandage up.

"Do those bother you do you want those off?" The doctor asked as a nurse came in.

"Yeah please take this thing off." Keitaro said as he scratched at it some more.

The doctor took off the bandages and helped Keitaro to his feet.

A few minutes later Haruka ran inside the room."Oh thank god I thought he would have been in a worst condition!" Haruka yelled quietly .

"Who are you...ah you look familiar?" Keitaro asked before getting hugged to death.

"Keitaro this is your aunt, Ms. Urashima he seemed to have lost his memory after he woke up I'm very sorry." The doctor said as he gave her his release form.

"Wait are you saying he doesn't remember me,or the girls at the Hinata inn?" Haruka asked as she cried a bit.

"Hey miss don't cry it hurts me when women cry!" Keitaro said as he hugged her.

"Your still a sweet heart aren't you even if you can't remember!" Haruka said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ms Urashima you should take him home just sigm the release form and he could leave." The doctor said feeling bad for the family.

Haruka signed the release form crying.

"Come on Keitaro let's leave." Haruka said pulling him out the door.

Keitaro got inside his aunt's car and drove off.

"Where are we going? Keitaro asked as he yawned a bit.

"Just a bit of a visit down memory lane okay that all!" Haruka said as she patted her nephew on the head.

The car traveled at a moderate speed but started to slow down at a nearby park.

"Remember this place do you come on you can't forget this old place?" Haruka asked her nephew as he looked around.

"No is this place important?" Keitaro asked as Haruka sobbed again.

"Okay that's enough I'll take you to two more place before I release hell on their asses!" Haruka said leaving Keitaro with confused expression.

"Who are you talking about?" Keitaro asked his aunt as she began to drive.

"They could wait first we have to go to a friend see if he can jog your memories." Haruka said as she drove off towards a research lab.

"So who are we seeing?" Keitaro asked as he started to nodded off.

"Oh he just a old~Keitaro snores~ well that's one way to put him out!" Haruka said still driving.

The car stopped at a research lab where a man in a scientist coat ran to the car.

"Hello Haruka how are you what's going on?" The man asked as Haruka got out of the car.

"It's important~shakes Keitaro awake~ Keitaro do you remember Seta hmm?" Haruka asked while Seta tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I feel like I have but then I don't really know."Keitaro said feeling guilty that he doesn't know who these people we're.

"Thanks Seta just one more place then I'm taking you home." Haruka said as she opened her door.

The final place this has to jog at least a bit of memory it just has to. Haruka thought as she stopped by Tokyo U.

"Ring any bells this is Tokyo U?" Haruka asked as Keitaro looked at the university.

"This place it seems familiar!" Keitaro said as he slumped into the car seat.

"Well I tried now I'm going to raise some bloody hell when we get to the Hinata inns!" Haruka said pissed at almost all of those girls.

"Who,what,where,and why?" Keitaro asked as Haruka sighed a little angry.

"It's nothing it's easier just to show you." Haruka said as she drove off to the inns both sad and pissed.

"Well I might not know my life but I know your my aunt and I believe that you deeply care for me." Keitaro said as Haruka rubbed his head.

"Thanks Keitaro you know how to make people smile." Haruka said smiling at her nephew

Okay I think I fixed it a bit I hope I did I just wanted to say sorry for the first chapter just to let you know it's going to be a Keitaro x Shinobu story there's going to be moments with the other female characters as well so if you were hoping for a Motoko story, or ect. there are going to be moments.


	2. Knocked out

"Wow that's a lot of stairs." Keitaro said as he got out of Haruka's car.

"Yeah I know but after a while you get use to them come on the sooner we get into the Hinata inn the sooner I could raise all natural hell on their asses!" Haruka said as flames came out of her eyes.

"Who's are you talking about, and why are we here exactly?" Keitaro asked not getting a straight answer from his aunt.

"~sighs~ I knew that I couldn't keep this from you forever but you run that building it's a all girls dormitory." Haruka said as Keitaro gave her a uncertain look.

"Who's bright idea was it to put a man as a manager for a all girls dormitory?" Keitaro asked as they finally reached the top.

"Your grand ma...I hope your ready cause once we past that door you will have a huge responsibility on your shoulders." Haruka said as she scratched her head.

"Well it's now or never right?...I'm ready for anything!" Keitaro said as they entered the inn.

"There you are Urashima you been slacking in your duties!" Motoko yelled at the now scared Keitaro, and the pissed off Haruka.

"Shut it Motoko actually get everybody now I have to talk to them!" Haruka screamed at the samurai before she ran up stairs.

"Weren't you a bit harsh?" Keitaro asked his aunt as he looked around the room.

"Nope they deserve it completely trust me it doesn't take a scientist to know what happened." Haruka said as she kissed his forehead.

"My poor nephew why don't you tell me how badly treat you huh well if they hurt you again I'm kicking their ass out of the inn!" Haruka thought as the girls walked into the living room.

"Hi Haruka...Pervert where have you been!" Naru asked screaming at Keitaro who started to hide behind his aunt.

"Where have you been Kei we were worried?" Kitsune asked as she embraced him.

"Who the hell are you?" Keitaro asked as Kitsune stepped back a little shocked.

Every body was shocked they didn't know what to say or how to act all they could was stare at him.

"Well if your wondering what's going on...Shinobu take Keitaro to the kitchen, Su and Sarah go play some where else I want to talk to these three alone." Haruka said giving them the evil eye.

"Uhhhh who's Shinobu?" Keitaro asked while Haruka fought back her tears, and Shinobu frowned at his question.

"The one with the blue hair Keitaro...Shinobu take care of Keitaro while I take care of these three!" Haruka said eyeballing the three women.

"Okay Haruka come on Sempai I'll take good care of you!" Shinobu said as she grabbed his hand.

"Wow hey wait why do I need to be in the kitchen!" Keitaro asked as he looked at his aunt before entering the kitchen.

"Well I think you three notice that Keitaro is acting different well it's because he was in a coma earlier I didn't think he would be up and walking but he is and that's all that matters." Haruka said as she fought back her tears.

"So why doesn't he remember us Haruka?" Naru asked interrupting the older Urashima.

"I was getting to that part, When he woke up he lost his memories now it doesn't take a genius to know what happen." Haruka said as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"What then Haruka I don't understand?" Kitsune asked as she looked at Haruka.

"Kitsune you always put him in harms way so yeah unless you have a witness of your presence at the time being then your semi off the hook, and I think I know who sent him flying across the city so all of you explain yourselves now!" Haruka yelled pissed with the three women in front of her.

"Um Haruka I woke up a hour ago so I couldn't have done anything." Kitsune explained while Haruka frowned a bit.

"Fine Kitsune your off the hook but if you ever, and I mean if you ever trick my nephew ever again I'll kick your ass out of this inn!" Haruka said as Kitsune slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Haruka please we did not mean to hurt him but he peeked on our naked bodies, and he must have been punished for his evil ways." Motoko said but stopped when she saw Haruka's face.

"So he deserved to be in a coma,and he deserved to lose his memories Aoyama really look I'll make you two a deal you have one year just to get him to remember half of his memories if you can't do that then I'm kicking both of your asses out!" Haruka said as she left the two women.

Before Haruka lectured the three women.

"Sempai do you want something to drink?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro looked at her.

"Um me right cause I thought I was Keitaro but yeah I would love something to drink." Keitaro said making Shinobu cry a bit.

"Sempai what's wrong why don't you remember me?" Shinobu asked as she hugged Keitaro.

"Hey settle down it hurts me to see a girl cry." Keitaro said as he kissed the top of her head.

Shinobu hugged Keitaro for what seemed eternity but was interrupted by Sarah and Su.

"Hey dork what are you two doing hugging each other?" Sarah asked as she entered along side Su.

"Aw aren't you two little kids cute where is mommy,or your daddy?" Keitaro asked as Sarah gave him a death like glare.

"Say that again dork,and see what happens!" Sarah asked as Su looked at Keitaro.

"Big brother why did you say we are cute you know what happens if Motoko,or Naru hears you trying to seduce us." Su said as Keitaro scratched his head.

"All I'm saying is that you two are cute." Keitaro said as Sarah knocked him out with a artifact.

"Sempai are you okay?" Shinobu asked as she held Keitaro's head.

Kitsune entered the room scared to death, but was scared as hell when she notice Keitaro's unconscious body.

"What the hell happened?" Kitsune asked as she looked at the three younger girls.

"Sarah knocked out~weeps a bit~ Sempai he wasn't doing anything wrong he didn't do anything mean he was being nice~sniffs~ I should have just give him his drink!" Shinobu said as she continue to cry.

"Oh hell now isn't such a good time Haruka just finished lecturing us about Keitaro's condition." Kitsune said freaking out.

"What condition Kitsune?" Shinobu asked as she kissed Keitaro's forehead.

"It seems that Motoko,or Naru sent him flying through the city and when he crashed he must of slipped in a coma." Kitsune said afraid of what Haruka would do to them.

"Oh no this...this is my fault I should have warned them that Keitaro was cleaning~cries a bit~ I should have told them that Sempai was cleaning!" Shinobu said crying her eyes out.

Just the Motoko,and Naru walked in freaking out just like Kitsune but when they saw Keitaro they nearly died.

"What the hell happened?" Naru asked as Shinobu kept crying.

"Well Keitaro called me and Su cute so I knocked him out." Sarah said feeling guilty

"Yeah big brother was seducing us so Sarah kicked his ass!" Su said as the three older girls freaked out.

"Look we'll put him in his room, and if Haruka ask where he is we'll just say that he's asleep." Naru said as she dragged him into his room.

Every thing was dark to Keitaro he looked around until he saw a door.

"I wonder where that leads?" Keitaro asked as he opened the door.

Keitaro was at a research lab he looked around confused.

"How did I end up here?" Keitaro ask as a man in a lab coat walked towards him.

"Come on Keitaro there is this fascinating artifact that I found, and I think you might like it." The man said as Keitaro followed him.

"Um Sir. Who are you again?" Keitaro asked as the man turned to him.

"Did you hit your head Keitaro I'm your boss Seta...oh, and that reminds me how is Sarah doing?" Seta asked as they entered his office.

"Who's that again Seta?" Keitaro asked as the older man looked at him funny.

"Keitaro are you okay your slower than usual?" Seta said laughing as he handed him a picture of him and his daughter.

"Oh her! Yeah she's fine Seta!" Keitaro said lying since he didn't really know.

"What's the matter Keitaro did you have a fight with Naru well maybe you should wake up!" Seta said before the whole are turned pitch black again.

Keitaro looked around the area when he realized who Seta was to him.

"Seta is my boss, and is a very good friend I can't believed I forgot about that bad driver!" Keitaro said as a icon of Seta appeared from the darkness.

"Well that's weird but oh well." Keitaro thought as he wondered through the darkness looking for more memories.

That is the end of this chapter um I had this problem once it's better now but back then when I fell asleep I usually got a few memories back even though Keitaro remembered Seta completely it doesn't happen with one dream so yeah I'm going to do that with other characters I just thought Seta was a bit easier to remember.


End file.
